The Order of Lightning
by leara the demon brat
Summary: Disturbing truths come to light when a Gringotts letter finally reaches Harry. Friend or Foe. Who will stand with the Chosen One? What will the public do when the truth comes out? Lots of bashing, Yaoi, Harem, Creature, Sub/Harry. Trigger warnings within. Cannon up to early in summer between third and fourth year, then the sandbox is mine to play in. Rated M for a reason!


Hello Fanfiction! Wow, it has been a long time since I was able to write anything worth posting. In honor of a friend's birthday, I dedicate this story to her. She will be an OC later in the story, I will do my best to post a new chapter once a week.

This is a mostly Yaoi fic, meaning there will be M/M scenes. This will also be a Harem fic. If this isn't your cup of tea then please do not read. I do not accept flames. I feed them to a character in another story I'm working on. (bonus points if you know who I'm talking about.) There will be talk of abuse, in some cases, it will be detailed. I will post trigger warnings so if you want to skip the scenes in question it will not affect the story in any way.

Relationships will be posted as I reveal them. There will be bashing of epic proportions. There are characters I plan on punishing in brutal ways and others who will die.

Disclaimer: I will do this once every three to five chapters but it is very clear I do not own Harry Potter. I merely play in the sandbox created by one of my favorite authors.

Now, let's begin!

* * *

The Order of Lightning

"That is not something you see every day," Harry said after opening the curtain one morning to find a dragon on the window sill of Number Four Privet Drive. The dragon was dull red in color and barely a foot long. He opened the window using his owl glove to take the dragon inside. The dragon looked at his gloved arm and climbed onto it.

 _"At least this one is intelligent."_ The dragon said as Harry pulled him into the bedroom.

 _"Thank you, I think,"_ Harry replied moving over to his desk. He let the surprised dragon off his arm to settle on the desk.

" _You understand me?_ " He asked curiously looking at the human.

" _I can, I never imagined Parseltongue worked on dragons,_ " Harry said sitting down. " _I suppose if more people knew about it, they would not consider it as dark as they do."_ Harry thought aloud. " _So, you seem to be some sort of messenger dragon. Judging by the tube strapped to your front. I doubt you found me by accident, which tells me you have something for me. A letter perhaps?"_

 _"I like you, Human, you may address me as Kore. I do have a letter for you."_ Harry opened the tube, taking out the letter carefully.

 _"You may call me Harry."_ He saw the scroll was sealed and he took a moment to investigate the seal. _"Gringotts."_ He cracked the seal and unrolled it. Seeing Kore was curious about the message as well, he laid it out so they could both read the letter.

 **Harrison Potter,**

 **I suppose using a dragon as a means of communication may seem a little much, but circumstances have left us with no other choice. We have tried every possible means of reaching you for the last three years without any success.**

 **We would like you to come in to discuss your financial estate and what your plans are for the houses you manage. We have reason to believe those who currently represent you do not have your best interests at heart.**

 **We at Gringotts await your reply and hope you are well.**

 **Account Manager Adnok**

Harry looked at the letter then to his new dragon friend. _"What do you think about this Kore?"_

 _"I know Adnok well, if he wants you to go to the bank then there is a good reason to do it. Goblins have no need for nonsense. He laid it out for you as simply as he could in a letter."_ Kore explained after rereading the letter.

 _"I have had some concerns about a few things. I will trust your judgment on this matter and I will meet with him. Will you carry a letter back for me?"_ Kore nods and Harry grabs a piece of parchment from his desk and a muggle pen. After writing and rewriting the letter, Kore deemed it worthy to be delivered. Harry put it inside the tube closing it up tight. Then he pulled on the glove and smiled seeing Kore climb up onto his arm. _"I will miss you, my friend. Fly safe."_ Kore climbed higher and pressed his little head to Harry's.

 _"I will see you again soon Harry, you are quickly becoming my favorite human."_ He flew out the window letting the goblin illusion magic take over as he flew, heading straight for London.

* * *

 **Account Manager Adnok,**

 **I feel the need to apologize for any perceived slight against the Goblins of Gringotts, I have never received any letters from the bank before today. I also have no knowledge of my current financial status with the bank other than the trust vault left to me by my parents, even with that I know next to nothing. As such, I believe a meeting is required. Unfortunately, I have no way to get to London. I currently live in Surrey with my late mother's sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband. I have reason to believe this house is being watched. Kore, the dragon you sent, has confirmed my theory.**

 **If the Goblins of Gringotts have a way around this situation I would have no problem coming in to discuss matters.**

 **May your blade always strike true and your enemies are few.**

 **Harry James Potter**

Adnok looked at the letter then over to the dragon munching away on some meat strips he received after delivering the letter. "It sounds like I severely underestimated Heir Potter." He stood taking the letter in his hand. "I will be taking this to the top floor, do you intend to join me?" Kore looked at him before gliding over to his shoulder. "I will take that as a yes." he began making his way out of his office through the maze of hallways and floors to a pair of golden doors.

"He is expecting you Adnok, go on ahead." One of the two guards stated as he approached. With a nod, the goblin walked in.

"Adnok, tell me you have good news." High King Ragnok said looking at his nephew. "This Heir Potter matter has been troubling me."

"I am afraid I come with more questions than anything." he made his way quickly to the throne and presented his king with the letter.

"I see." he read it twice looking at the dragon who was presenting tall and proud of his human friend. _"Kore, what was your impression of Heir Potter?"_ Kore looked surprised by the question but he shook it off quickly.

 _"He is a human of honor and there is an eagerness to learn. While I helped him phrase the letter the words are his own. He is a Speaker without fear of the tongue. I am proud to consider him a friend."_ Kore explained to the great King. _"If possible I would remain by his side."_

 _"You would leave your nest here?"_ Ragnok asked looking at the letter again.

 _"Great King, if he asked it of me, I would bond with him,"_ Kore said hanging his head.

 _"Why the sorrow?"_ Ragnok inquired seeing the sadness of the dragon.

 _"My King, if I may speak freely?"_ Upon receiving permission he continued. _"That boy is more powerful than he knows. He knows nothing about the world he was thrust into. While I was in his nesting room I wanted to burn everything. His belongings have so many spells layered on them. I doubt he knows anything about them either. The wards around the house are no joke either."_

 _"I see, and you wish to protect him from those who would seek to harm him?"_

 _"I would."_ Ragnok considered his options. _"You mentioned wards."_

 _"Indeed My King, foul ones of the darkest magic._ " Kore shivered remembering the feel of them.

"Rest Kore, you will see your new friend again soon," Ragnok announced as he stood from his throne. "I am sorry Adnok, speaking like that-"

"Sire, I know enough of the tongue to get the basics of what was said. The letter does not mention wards, which leads me to believe he may not know about them." Adnok said as they moved over to a desk to plan.

"I agree. Bringing him here is not that hard of a task. A portkey can be used to bring him to one of the offices and return him if that is his desire." Ragnok thought aloud, seeing Adnok nod in agreement he continued. "These wards concern me though. If Kore is that concerned about them I want them investigated."

"There is one who would be able to assist us, William Weasley, a Cursebreaker under the employ of the bank. It is my understanding he is home for a break from his last dig in Egypt. Getting him here and his securing his help will not take much." Adnok said looking through a file. "Heir Potter considers many of the Weasley's allies. As a plus, his oaths to the Nation will keep him from revealing the secrets that are uncovered."

"Bring him in. Start him on the information we already have and see what conclusions he makes himself." Ragnok said looking at his nephew. "My brother would be proud of the work your doing."

"Thank you, excuse me." Adnok walked out with his head held high. As much as he wanted to savor the praise from his Uncle, he had far more important things to do.

* * *

"William Weasley, thank you for coming in." Adnok greeting the red-haired wizard who had just entered his office.

"Your letter left me curious and cautious. I am a Cursebreaker, putting those two emotions together usually means something is happening." Bill said sitting down. "You have work for me."

"I do, while not as grand as your other jobs, I believe you will find this one far more rewarding, with benefits reaching quite far for both our people," Adnok explained turning over the file he had gathered to the young man and directing him to a smaller desk for him to work. Bill, not one to waste time spread everything out reading through it all and scowling.

"You are sure this is all accurate?" Bill questioned, his gaze not leaving a document in front of him.

"It is I'm afraid. I have had every number triple checked." Adnok announced with a heavy sigh.

"How can I help?" Bill asked looking at his friend. "You must have some sort of plan on how to deal with all of this."

"We do, this matter was handed to me directly from the bank's highest post." Bill sat back in the chair with a surprised look.

"I am honored to be considered for this, but my question still remains, how can I help?" Bill asked as Adnok walked back to the other desk.

"Are you versed in the tongue of serpents?" Adnok asked. "It seems Heir Potter is. We sent him a letter using a messenger dragon yesterday and he was able to get past whatever has been blocking us from communicating with the young Heir." as he spoke a hole opened in the wall above his desk and Kore crawled through gliding down to set in a nest on a corner of the desk. "Kore told us there are dark intent wards around Heir Potter's home. It is our intention that you get as close to the house as you can and get as much detail about these wards as possible. We need to know what they are for, who placed them, and how to bypass them."

"I am not well spoken aside from a few words, my little brother, however, is much better. He works as a dragon handler in Romania. I have yet to meet Heir Potter, but I know enough about him that I may be able to talk to him. Getting Charlie to help would not take much." Bill explained as he began to walk around the room. "I could get the twins involved, they seem to worship the ground Potter walks on."

"Yes, your twin brothers, they are listed as trusted allies by Heir Potter. How quickly do you think you can get the three of them here?" Adnok asked looking at the dragon who was listening to every word.

"The twins are home, I can bring them here in minutes. Charlie is still in Romania. Getting a message to him would not be a problem. If I code it right he will know secrecy is priority and time is not on our side." Bill said making a plan on his head.

"I am sure Kore would take a message to your brother if it means helping Heir Potter he would do about anything," Adnok explained. "I believe he considers Heir Potter a nest-mate."

"A high honor for any wizard," Bill said glancing at Kore. "My brother would be able to converse with you if you are willing." with a deep nod from the dragon they began to plan.

* * *

Bill walked into the house grabbing an apple off the table. with a glance at the clock, he could tell the twins were home. Heading up to the twin's room he knocked first before slipping inside. Before the devil twins could speak he held up his hand to silence them. Bill drew his wand from the holster on his wrist and began casting every privacy and any anti-snooping spell he could think of, including a few he had created himself.

"Gred, I do believe our dear brother wants to talk."

"I concur Forge and he does not want to be overheard."

"Must be sensitive information."

"Must be powerful information." Bill let them bounce back and forth while they cleaned up the mess from their latest project.

"You are correct on all points." He sat down looking at the two. "I need you both to be serious, we need to have a talk about someone you both know." The twins spoke in silent conversation before separating to collect their notebooks.

"Gred, our dear brother seems to believe we are idiots."

"So it would seem Forge. He would not come to us without evidence to support his theories."

"True." they both sat back down. "We want in."

"You have no idea what I am going to say, but you want to be involved?" Bill asked curiously. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, we know why your here. You are here because you found out some disgusting truths about this family and you want to know where our loyalties lie before you ask us for help." Fred explained watching the look of shock cross his older brother's face. "We know a lot more about Harry than anyone else. Our loyalty is to him."

"I am glad to hear that, but if I only just found out about this, how is it you two already know?" Bill inquired.

"We listen, there are places in this house that carry voices to every room. All one needs to do is listen carefully." George explained opening his first notebook. "Plus, we have been keeping an eye on him since first year. Granted, we do not know all of the fine details. We figure that combining our notes with yours, we may be able to piece the rest of it together."

"We swore an oath between ourselves over a year ago." the two dropped glamours on their arms showing a bright green lightning bolt. "Harry doesn't know about them yet."

"Harry is in serious danger from members of this house. I have seen the contract between him and Ginny, I have never been so disgusted." Bill said handing them a copy. The twins read it over. They compared it with their own notes and made a few adjustments.

"What do you need from us?" They asked at the same time.

"I need you, and all of your notes, to come with me to the bank," Bill said plainly.

"Getting out of the house will not be easy. Mum is not going to just let us leave." Fred said considering their options.

"I will handle her. Pack up for a few days. I will tell her I am taking you boys to force you to study for your OWLs." Bill said packing the contract away again. "You have about ten minutes. Your pranks may be required. So bring as much as you can carry." He said after a moment dropping a pair of weightless expanding bags on the table. The twins grinned and grabbed the bags, racing around their room. When they looked back Bill was already gone.

Bill made his way down to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be busy making lunch. "Sorry about running off as I did during breakfast Mum. I received a summons from work."

"Of course, nothing too big I hope," Molly said turning to see her son. "You have to leave again don't you?"

"I'm afraid so, a matter has come up and they believe I am the best chance they have to resolve it. I thought it would be a good chance for the twins as well." Bill said guiding his mother to the table to talk. "They have too much free time here. If I take them with me I can keep them busy and possibly get them to give up this prank stuff. By showing them the dangers in the world it might push them towards safer jobs after Hogwarts. At the Ministry with father perhaps. Besides, you could use a break from those two demons."

"I suppose a break would be nice. But are you sure you can take them with you?" Molly asked. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble."

"No, they asked for me by name. I already got it cleared for me to take them as assistants. They would basically be errand boys." Bill felt bad for lacing his words with persuasive magic but there was too much at risk to have her refuse. "It won't be more than a week or two I imagine. I'm afraid the location is in a communication dead zone, so letters will be the only way we can get you updates." when he saw the magic solidify on his mother he smiled.

"Well, I would like them to take their schooling more seriously. Cursebreaking is a highly respected career if one of the more dangerous ones. I will let you take them, on the condition I get a letter every other day." Molly conceded.

"I can not promise that mum, but I will do my very best." Bill stood hugging his mother. "I will help them become the best they can be, that is the promise I make you mum." He let her get back to making lunch and headed to his old room to pack.

* * *

While Bill met with his family Kore was meeting with a red-haired dragon handler.

 _"Hello, Keeper of Dragons."_ Kore said landing on the head of a large female dragon who was getting some special scale attention. _"excuse my using you as a perch Great Lady, I have flown far and I required a rest."_

 _"you are excused little one, you have business with my favorite Keeper?"_ She asked lifting her leg and letting Charlie work on scrubbing her scales.

 _"I do, family business I'm afraid."_ Charlie stopped and looked at the smaller dragon inquisitively.

 _"Family business you say?"_ he considers his choices before handing the scrub brush over to another handler. _"Let's talk."_

 _"Good luck Keeper."_ The large female said lowering her head for him to take the messenger.

 _"I will be fine Astera, I suspect my older brother is involved."_ he kissed her head before walking off with Kore. Once they got to his house, he set up a bowl of meat pieces and water for his guest.

 _"Thank you,"_ Kore said taking a drink. _"I carry first a letter for you from your Cursebreaker kin."_ Charlie nods before taking the letter from the tube and unrolling it.

 _"He wrote in code. This is serious."_ Charlie took out his wand running it over the parchment and changing the letters around.

 **Charlie,**

 **Do not go home. Not sure how far the damage has spread. Checking on Chaos Twins. Head for London. Trust no one. Dragon is safe.**

 **Bill**

 _"Not a lot to go on is it?"_ Charlie remarked looking at the dragon as he too read the missive.

 _"No, but he gets the point across. He told you everything you needed to know without risking any details."_ Kore explained. _"I like this kin of yours."_

 _"I will be sure to relay that to him. So, what can you tell me?"_ Charlie flicked his wand towards the bedroom and his bag starts packing.

 _"Not much, only that my favorite human is in danger and your family is involved."_ Kore said.

 _"As someone who is favored by a dragon, I know the honor of the position. And if you feel this person is in danger, I will do everything I can to protect them."_ Charlie said grabbing his bag. _"Let's go talk to my boss. Then we can head for London."_

* * *

Under the guise of family business, Charlie was able to leave right away. By the time he made it into the bank Bill and the demon twins were already waiting. He was brought to the office and they got to work.

"Fred, George, why don't we start with the information you have been able to uncover?" Bill said starting their meeting.

"We started taking notes on Harry back in his first year. Things we noticed that no one else seemed to." Fred began opening one of his notebooks. "Headmaster Dumbledore has an unhealthy obsession of Harry. We always see him staring at Harry like some sort of precious treasure, other times he seems angry."

"Before school even started he came to the Burrow and spoke to mum and Ronnie. We couldn't hear much but from what we have been able to gather our youngest brother was hired by Dumbledore to be his best friend." George said looking up from his own notes.

"What got you looking into this in the first place?" Adnok asked. "There had to be something to trigger your investigation."

"There was, ever since we were little, when the others would go to get on the train we would floo directly to the platform. That was the first year we went the muggle way." George said. "We later figured out it was a trap to introduce our family to Harry."

"Then we started poking into his home life. What we found was troubling, to make it worse when we brought it up to mum she seemed to brush it off." Fred stated. "We noticed his extraordinary amount of magic and we tricked him into using up all of his magic flying so he passed out. He is covered from head to toe in glamour charms. When he passed out the charms fell."

"I have a feeling we are not going to like what you found," Adnok commented. When Fred pulled a bundle of photos from a bag he hung his head.

"We know taking pictures of him while he was passed out is not exactly legal, but we did carefully consider the other options," Fred said laying out some of the photos. "I should also mention that it was Lady Hogwarts herself who provided us the camera."

"Lady Hogwarts has been helping you?" Bill asked looking at the pictures. "these look like burns." picks up one of the photos.

"Burns, bruises, cuts, with a basic medical history spell we found broken bones, evidence of starvation, poor healing of various bones." George bit out. "Lady Hogwarts provided us with a house elf to taint Harry's food with potions to help fix the damage but each fall the damage seemed to be getting worse."

"You told your mother about what you suspected?" Adnok asked making a note on what was being said.

"Multiple times. She seemed to brush it off like it wasn't anything important." Fred explained. "We firmly believe the only reason he survived the end of his first year was because of the work we did with Miggle." a house elf appeared in a Hogwarts kitchen uniform, she carried a large painting. "Sorry Miggle, we did not call for you."

"Miggle knows. Miggle is worried about the Lion's Heir." The little elf stated tugging on her large ears nervously.

"Lion's Heir?" Bill questioned.

"There is a high possibility that Heir Potter is a direct line heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. From my research, it is possible he is the Heir to quite a few houses." Adnok admitted.

"That is a high title," Bill said standing to pace a bit. "With a title like that the Lord in question could reshape the magical world. I think we should work on a plan to get Harry out of wherever he is."

"We know where he is. We rescued him from there before his second year after-" the twins looked at each other and grinned. "Dobby!" The house elf in question appeared. He looked around and tried to pop away but Miggle stopped him. "Harry's in danger. All we want to do is help him."

"Harry Potter's Demon twins want to help The Great Harry Potter?" Dobby asked. He considered his options. "He made Dobby promise not to try to save him again, but perhaps he can help Demon twins."

"Thank you Dobby, can you still get to Harry's house?" Bill asked. "All we want to do right now is let Harry know we are making plans to get him out of the house and here to the bank."

"If he does not believe you, tell him that Kore is supporting our assistance in this situation," Charlie said listening to the dragon who he had forgotten was napping in his lap.

"Dobby will deliver this message." After a moment Miggle let him go and he popped away.

"That was a stroke of brilliance. I never thought about using a house elf." Bill said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Most people don't. Dobby worships Harry after he freed the poor elf from the Malfoy's. He would do anything for his Harry." George stated looking at them. "So, lets plan."

"Getting him away from the muggles is not going to be hard. They don't want him." Fred thought aloud. Dobby popped in with a note. Fred read it aloud. "They are going to a show tomorrow. Will be home alone. The front yard is watched."

"That is perfect timing. We can go through the backyard and into the house." Bill said. "Thank you Dobby, we will need your help to get into the backyard. Can you take all of us?"

"Just the four of you, I will remain here to start preparing the paperwork," Adnok said.

"Four wizards?" Dobby thought about it. "Dobby can do it. A return trip is not possible."

"I will provide a portkey then." Adnok offered. "It will be password activated and will bring you to one of the old offices we do not currently use."

"That should work." Charlie thought looking around. "Once we get him out of the house we can work on healing any injuries he has and assisting his recovery."

"What about talking to the King about borrowing his personal healers?" Bill wondered looking as Adnok. "You said yourself he has a vested interest in seeing this happen."

"I will speak to him about it. If he can not spare them there are other healers here who will do it. For a price of course. One easily covered by Heir Potter." Adnok stated making a note. "Then I believe we have our plan."

"Let's hope it works." The twins said together. They both stood. "To the first mission of the Order of Lightning."

"The Order of Lightning?" Charlie said aloud testing how it sounded, he stood with his brothers followed by Bill and Adnok. "I like it."

"Then that settles it, we are the Order of Lightning. Our primary goal is the protection and guidance of Harry Potter." Bill said. As soon as the words left his lips, unknown to them, a ball of swirling mist flickered to life on a shelf in the darkness of the Department of Mysteries in the lowest floors of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

There it is folks! The first chapter of The Order of Lightning. Can't wait to see what people think of it. As always don't forget to favorite this work and review!

Leara!


End file.
